


Felinette March

by imthepunchlord



Series: Grumpy Chat [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I missed this grump, a month challenge, and his interactions with Marinette, it is a slow burn but each chapter is random so not so much focus on the slow burn, selective slow burn, the grump is back, there'll be no Adrien in this fic, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: They're both idiots. One's a grumpy idiot. The other's an optimistic idiot. A drabble about these two idiots.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> FELINETTE MARCH IS HERE! YES!
> 
> Miss writing this ship.
> 
> I'm going to try and get an update out every day, chapter lengths are going to vary, be aware that whatever is posted will be in no particularly order, it'll all be random. Also, there is no plan for Adrien to appear.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> by thegreyman  
> http://thegreysman.tumblr.com/post/164386357607/fan-art-dedicated-to-the-fanfic-felinette

The first time Ladybug and Chat Noir met, it was a relatively good first meeting between the two heroes.

Neither had expected or wanted these miraculouses, both were sort of freaking out, Ladybug because of pressure to do good and save the day, Chat because this was illogical and shouldn't be happening and yet it was: he had claws, inhuman hearing and smell like he could hear that child from far, far down the street, and a belt tail that moved on its own, echoing his emotions and fretful thoughts.

Their partnership was pretty solid from there.

Both could respect and were relieved that there was another that was pretty baffled with this, and unsure about this.

Both thinking it was rather crazy and strange.

But when Ladybug surged into action to save her friend, it was on pure instinct that Chat moved to follow, to help.

First impressions for Ladybug and Chat Noir were solid, their partnership near secured with an understanding the two shared from the slightly rough start.

Now for Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Felix Agreste, first impressions didn't go so smoothly.

Felix would say it's Marinette's fault.

Marinette would state it's his.

In terms of fault, it's more Felix's.

And his lack of patience.

And touchiness.

And sour mood.

When Felix slipped into the classroom with great reluctance, unwilling to be here at a public school, Marinette came in rushing after him, set to not be late the first day.

And of course, in her rush, she rammed right into the pale blond, sending them both to the floor, Felix nose first.

And the first thing he heard from her as her weight shifted on his back was a cringing, high pitched, horrified whisper, "I'm so sorry."

As the agitation burned inside him, along with his unwillingness to be here but his father decided to answer his mother's last wish and send him here to "make friends", it all went downhill from there.

Felix and Marinette were not friends that first meeting.


	2. PUNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gives Felix a slight fright.

"Has anyone ever told you you're the cat's meow?

Felix gave a tense start, slowly turning and giving Marinette an odd, nervous look.

She just grinned back at him, smile a bit tight, looking torn between amused and unnerved, giving him a finger gun point.

He narrowed his eyes, wary.

Did, did she know?

There was no way she knows.

How could she find out he was Chat Noir?

He's been so careful!

Clearing his throat, he slowly said, "No…"

She gasped at him dramatically. "Fur real?!"

Behind her, Felix heard giggles, and leaned out to see Alya and Alix hanging by the doorway, snickering.

He narrowed his eyes, suspecting.

Marinette must've lost a bet or something along those lines.

That's why she gave him such a scare, why she was making awful cat puns.

Puns this Chat Noir did not appreciate.

He dismissed, "Alright, you had your fun, it's done, no more puns-"

"You got to be kitten me Felix!"

He gives her a dark look. "Stop that."

"Felix. What's important is the meow. Don't be so clawful about this. Puns can be pawesome and…" she breathed, "and punny."

Felix gathered up his things, walked straight past her, past the giggling and snickering Alya and Alix, and headed for the library.

With Felix gone, Marinette's smile dropped to a grimace, and she came by the snickering girls' side, huffing, "There, it's done. Happy now?"

"I still think a kiss would've been funnier," Alya declared, shoulders still shaking from having actually got Marinette to willingly pun out loud, and a bonus flirt. A satisfying win if she says so herself.


	3. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug tried, and failed, to resist her guilty pleasure.

Chat once told her that the sweets she brought have become something of a guilty pleasure for him. He didn't think he would like them too much, but every time she brought them, he couldn't help himself and gobbled them up.

For Ladybug, if she had to have a guilty pleasure, it had to be, well, him.

Her partner.

Her minou.

Her shadow.

Her support.

Her sanity and courage in this chaos of facing akumas every few days to a week.

Yes, he can be a grump, and a butt, and sometimes such a cat Ladybug sometimes thinks she should bring a spray bottle to patrols; but, she was finding herself adoring him more and more.

So little unnerved him.

He was calm, poised, smart, brave, strong, and…

She could list on why her partner was so amazing. Why she was so lucky to have him by her side. Glad to have him by her side.

There was no Ladybug without Chat Noir.

And there was no Chat Noir without her.

They were partners, through and through.

She couldn't be without him, and him with her.

Partners that probably shouldn't be more.

They were active to stop Hawkmoth and save Paris, not become something more.

Even Tikki backed the idea.

_"It's amazing that you've realized your feelings Marinette! But, be cautious with this. You and Chat shouldn't reveal each other."_

_"And our duty's more important."_

_"It it,"_ Tikki confirmed. _"Please be careful and cautious about this."_

Marinette tried.

Ladybug really, truly tried.

But despite her best effort, Ladybug can't help but be drawn to her dark counterpart, desire to be by his side. Press at his warm, firm side, run her fingers through the wild pale mane, flick his ears to see them twitch, and partly annoy him, or do it with he's being a butt; and every time she met those silver eyes, a jolt went through her, and the silver just seemed to swallow up her world and...

He sent a spark of energy through her, a want to move, to be near him, to be in touch, to, to do something. What Ladybug couldn't name. And probably shouldn't pursue but…

Where sweets were his guilty pleasure, he became hers.

She was guilty of falling for this grumpy, coy cat.

And she didn't regret it.


	4. Tol and Smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an every day struggle.

There are many things Marinette inherited from her father.

She got this smile that could light up a room.

She got his strength much to the surprise of many.

His optimism.

Creativity.

Urge to feed people.

His need to be physically affectionate and in touch with someone at all times.

But what she didn't get from him was his height.

She didn't tower like Papa did, she was short and small, and half the time she felt like she was a monkey when she had to get something that was high above her head.

And that something right now was a bowl.

A bowl she was going to use to mix paint colors in, bring out a desired shade she wanted for her art project. Only she couldn't climb this shelf to get that bowl. The frame was flimsy, and would easily fall back on her if she tried to scale it. And that would hurt. Marinette would like to best avoid hurt.

And when she glanced back around the room, she found all the stools have been taken, no using those gain some height.

With a frustrated hum, she turned and glared up at the bowl. She went for the tippy toes approach, a desperate effort. Stretching her arm out as far as it could go, tongue sticking out in concentration, fingers curling as best they could trying to slide that bowl to the edge and into her grasp.

Though knowing her luck, likely it would come down and hit her nose but at least it would be in her grasp then. She could live with a sour nose.

She jumped when a large hand came up and plucked the bowl from it's roost, and she dropped down to her feet, turning to see a very unimpressed Felix peered down at her, her desired bowl in his clutches.

"Just ask for help next time," he huffs, handing her the bowl, "knowing you, you'd end up knocking everything over." Marinette's eye twitched, glaring at the blond.

He rolled his eyes back and prowled off to the back of the room, glaring down at his awful piece of a drawing.

Marinette stuck her tongue out after him, clutching the bowl to her side, then turned and slipped back to her desk, set and ready to get this piece going.


	5. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a close call.

Felix pushed open the trapdoor to Marinette's room, a bit annoyed that Marinette hasn't contacted him yet despite them having work to do together. Just as he was about to turn and call out to her, he gave a start when there was a wild shout.

_"INTRUDER!"_

Felix wasn't fast enough to escape the balloon hitting him in the head.

He drew away, looking wildly at the little girl that glared back at him, looking ready to fight.

"Manon!" Marinette cried, coming over and pulling the girl back.

Manon turned to her, pointing to the annoyed Felix. "I'll fend off the intruder!" she promised.

Felix raised a brow at Marinette, pointing to Manon.

"No, Manon," Marinette uttered, "I, I was expecting him. He's a guest. One I forgot to tell that I was babysitting…"

Felix narrowed his eyes, unimpressed.

"We can meet up later?" Marinette offered with an apologetic smile.

"I only have enough free time for right now," Felix stated.

Marinette winced.

Manon eyed him, frowning. She stated, "You look like a squash."

Felix shot her a glare.

"Manon," Marinette scolded.

"Well he does."

"Can we get this over with?" Felix growled.

Manon latched onto Marinette's leg. "I have Marinette first!"

He raised a brow at the small child. Marinette cleared her throat, offering, "How about we head to the park? You can ride the carousel while Felix and I wrap this up real quick. It'll take just a few minutes, and afterwards we can have some cookies!"

Manon blinked, then frowned at the pale blond. "You're name is Felix?"

He sighed. "Yes, my name is Fel-"

"Like the cat?"

Felix tensed. "No," he said quickly, "not like the cat at all."

Manon gave him a look, then whispered loudly to Marinette, "How weirdly defensive."

"Let's just go!" he snapped, whipping around and hurrying out, ignoring the girls blinking after him, Marinette tilting her head curiously.

Then she shrugged it off and scooped up Manon, following the blond.

It was sort of weirdly defensive.


	6. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat notices a little detail about his Ladybug.

She always had to be in motion. He's noticed it a lot when they're together. Ladybug has to always move, always has to have some sort of activity going on.

And being a cat, Chat Noir can't help but notice each twitch, rock, or spazz.

When she talks or plans, she unconsciously dances. Her arms jerk and rise with wild turns, she darts and paces around, her feet stamping and carrying her about.

It makes it really baffling to Chat when Ladybug insists that she can't dance, that she's the clumsiest person in all of Paris. And yet she dances about all the time.

Even now, them relaxing on a roof, her body was moving to an unknown beat. With her sky blue eyes looking over Paris, the blue of her eyes swirling with hidden thoughts and feeling out possible plans, she moved in an unconscious sway, a little lull of hips, her gloved hands cradling her elbows, fingers twitching to move, to rise, and shape something only she can see.

A little bored, a little curious, Chat watched her move, watched her mentally plan. He wondered what she was thinking of. She did tell him that she was very creative, she loved making stuff. When she was bored, she liked to ponder possible ideas, enjoy her imagination and picture these splendors. Splendors he doesn't doubt she tries to bring to life back home.

And Chat discovered, when she was excited or pleased with where her thoughts were going, her arms sped and her legs shuffled in place.

A little excited butt wiggle.

She was doing an excited butt wiggle right now.

The snort came out before Chat could stop it.

Ladybug snapped out of her muse, back going stiff and straight. She slowly turned to him, blue eyes wide and curious.

Chat's silver eyes met her stare, lips pursed as he tried to stop the tempting urge to smile, even more so as the scene of her butt wiggle replayed in his mind.

"What was that?" Ladybug asked him, cheeks flushing red, nearly matching her mask.

"Nothing," Chat uttered as calmly as he could, but his lips just kept curling up, trying to smile. His tail unfortunately echoed him, curling about and swishing.

Ladybug pursed her lips as she eyed him, well aware that her partner was amused by something and just wasn't sharing.

But knowing Chat, if he didn't want to share it, he wasn't going too.

She could ask as much as she wanted, he would keep his lips sealed.

She also learned from Alya that any push for an answer just irritated the cat and brought a hiss from him.

Shrugging it off, she turned back to the city, delving back into her mental plan. Now what should she do with-

Chat's voice rose out, startling Ladybug.

"You know, I'm thinking we might have the wrong miraculouses." He held up his ring, silver eyes locked on the dark jewelry piece. "You seem to have the butt wiggle for the cat."

Ladybug sputtered, flushing at the jab, _jab her cat has made a jab what was going on_ , and cried, "CHAT!"

All she got was a rare chuckle from the pale blond, silver eyes gleaming in amusement.


	7. HP: Horrid Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggleborn Felix has a nemesis.

Winged horses were the pride of Beauxbatons. They were powerful animals, beautiful, graceful, elegant, flashy; the list went on why Beauxbatons adored winged horses. They were the school's main mascot, these horses having the most statues done in their honor.

And because they were so loved, they were practically allowed anywhere.

And unfortunately for Felix, he was one of the few students that weren't fond of these beasts, and he's sure they _knew_.

Felix drew away as far as he could go, glaring at the towering chestnut looming over him, ears perked up, dark eyes locked on him.

More specifically, on Felix's green scarf.

His _Spade scarf_.

He pointed to it, leaning away from the beast. "No," he warned.

The winged horse rumbled, shaking it's thick neck, taking a step closer.

Felix scrambled around a statue, eyes locked on the horse, though he did turn and glared at the nymphs that giggled at him.

Nymphs he knows won't help him.

Not only because they think he had to be one of the rudest boys they've had the displeasure of meeting, also they rather his scarf get chewed on than any plant in their garden. Plus a scarf was much easier to replace than a plant.

But Felix would still rather not lose his scarf to the horse.

And Marinette wonders why he doesn't like to read outside.

It was because of this dumb bea-

The horse charged, mouth opening, reaching for his scarf.

With a jump, Felix fled away, and the winged horse pursued, wings opening instinctively, knocking a few branches off some bushes, earning frightful gasps from the nymphs. Not that Felix noticed, locked on escaping the horse, muttering dark curses under his breath.

In his rush to escape, he rammed right into Marinette, sending them both to the ground, grunting.

"Felix?" Marinette huffed, pushing him off, "What are you-"

They both gave a start at the deep rumble the winged horse emitted, both looking up to see the chestnut looming over them.

Felix scrambled back, eyes locked on the horse. "Marinette, look out! He's a scarf eat-"

"Hi Handsome Boy!" Marinette cut off, hopping up and reaching for the big animal, one that really made her so small, Marinette's head barely brushing the horse's chest. Despite her shortness, she was reaching up the horse's muzzle, locked on petting the monster.

"Marinette!" Felix cried.

It's going to pick her up and carry her off he's sure of it.

When the horse leaned down towards her, and the muggleborn scrambled up, reaching to pull the witch back, but the beast just hung still, letting the small Diamond pet his nose, ears perked to her as she cooed and showered him with praise.

"Yes who's such a pretty boy? Yes you are, you're the most handsomest boy I've ever seen! Yes you are!"

Felix gaped at her, brow twitching.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Spade scolded, "Marinette, don't encourage the beast you're going to make him hang in the gardens more!"

The winged horse made a displeased snort, sending the short girl's hair flying.

Marinette in turn just faced Felix, stuck her tongue out at him cutely, then went back to fawning over the winged horse, one that was happily receptive to the small girl's attention.

Much to Felix's ire.

An ire he can't quite explain.

Only to quickly realize that this was his chance.

He could sneak away, his scarf safe, from the beast while she distracted it. And if the fond beast did wind up carrying her off, he's sure the nymphs would jump in to help Marinette much sooner, actually liking the nature loving Diamond who would spend half of her free time here in the gardens.

Nodding to himself, Felix ignored the bubbles of annoyance in his chest and quickly left, heading for the much safer and saner library.

He really had to wonder, why did he bother coming outside to study in the first place?

_"You should try reading outside more Felix, it's always nice out."_

Nope.

No reason he can think of.


	8. Shop Till You Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has slight regrets, but finds hope in his future.

Mistakes were made.

It was a simple fact Felix realized too late.

Mistakes were made, he miscalculated, he should have gone to Juleka but now it was officially too late.

Felix stood with a slight grimace, watching Marinette dash about in the fabric store, most excited for this project Bustier thought up.

In honor of International Women's Day coming up, Bustier is having the class work on a unique project.

All girls were to delve into their passions and strengths and making a presentation off their skills, boys got an easy grade assisting those girls, or both could do a research presentation on a historical woman and her success.

Usually Felix would've chosen to just do the research presentation, but pressed for time, he concluded it'd be better to just help one of the girls.

So Felix went to the most tolerable girl in the class, Marinette.

He expect that she would've designed and made something, something easy and simple.

But this was quite a reminder that he didn't quite know Marinette that well.

Now he was stuck in a fabric shop, watching this girl dart around in an eager blur, gathering up everything she could desire or need to make for Felix, who was her model since he agreed to help her, a suit.

Felix sighed as she darted past him, one cloth flapping behind her like a broad shimmering tail, getting gradually unrolled in her excited rush.

Or maybe it's her own bad luck that's catching up to her that unrolled the cloth.

Bending down, Felix picked up the unrolled fabric, rolling it up and following Marinette as she sorted through sheets, trying to find the right pattern she wanted. Eyeing the mass of rolled up fabrics she had somehow balanced in one arm, he offered, "How about I hold some of those for you?"

Marinette gave a start, almost dropping the bundle in surprise. She turned to Felix, brows raised. She moved to decline, reassure him that she had it, then realize that, yeah, she did have a little much. Plus, Felix holding some means she could hold more…

Flashing him a bright smile, she said, "Thanks Felix!"

Felix blinked at the bright smile flashed at him.

He quickly looked away, clearing his throat and accepting the bundles. "No problem," he mumbled.

With her hands free, Marinette held up two asking, "What looks good to you? Both colors would be real complimentary, but there's a matter of does it need a little more visual to make it interesting, or would that be too much or…"

As Marinette rambled over the possibilities, more rolling ideas around than actually asking his opinion, Felix concluded Marinette certainly knew what she was doing.

He foresaw a solid passing in their future.

Now he just had to make it through this creative rush.


	9. Close Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a strange encounter with Ladybug.

The air was tense and heavy between them, both stuck occupants staring at the wall dully, impatiently waiting for a rescue.

At least, Ladybug had a certain rescue in mind.

She was waiting for Chat, her trusted partner, someone she had the highest expectations for, someone she trusted would come to help and save them.

Only he was here.

Her partner.

Her Chat Noir.

Equally stuck, with his hands tied, unwilling to reveal himself.

Something Ladybug was unaware of, moving to try and call him on her yo-yo every few minutes, making Plagg shift and squirm in his pocket at every try.

Felix leaned back against the wall, sparing Ladybug a slight glance, watching her purse her lips, brow furrowed, a mix of concern and frustration on her expression.

It was strange, Felix decided.

It was strange to have her so near, and yet she kept such a distance.

The Ladybug he worked with was touchy.

She had to always be in touch, always leaned on him, always had to be in his space. That's how she functioned, it's how she showed her silent promise that she adored him, that she trusted him, that he was someone important enough that she was comfortable to be in touch with him.

And she was chatty.

She could be so chatty sometimes.

Sometimes she verbally stumbled around Chat, but otherwise, always had something to say, some thought to share.

And she was animated, always moving in some way, always doing something.

But this Ladybug, this was a different Ladybug.

She was quiet and still, and sat as far away from him as she could.

He was a little bothered, a little put off.

His chatty, affectionate, and animated partner was so… cold with him.

He was so used to seeing her so lively, have her so close to him.

This, this was odd.

It felt wrong.

Ladybug sighed loudly, standing up, setting her hands on her hips, shoulders hunched up, clutching her yo-yo tightly. Turning to Felix, she offered him a small smile, a polite smile. "I'll get us out of here," she reassured.

He gave a silent nod, curious to see what his partner will do.

She looked around the elevator, eyes lingering on the roof. With a jump, she pushed at the trapdoor, making it jolt and groan, opening a crack. She jostled the elevator when she dropped down, making Felix tense.

"One more," she murmured, leaping at the door and punching it.

The lid popped open and she grabbed the roof, pulling herself up.

Felix rose up, jumping back when she dropped back down, legs hooked over the rim. She stretched her arms out to him, waving him close.

He answered her beckons and allowed the formal hero to spirit him out of the elevator, getting him to a solid floor.

She sharply withdrew from him, looking out and listening for the akuma.

"Stay safe," she bid, rushing off, leaving the pale blond alone.

He peered after her, unsure and put off by the distance.

Plagg peeked out, teasing, "Bothered lover boy?"

He shot the kwami an unamused look. "There's nothing romantic between me and Ladybug," he corrected for what felt like the tenth time.

It was a sound lesson his father taught him.

Never mix business and pleasure, especially when the pleasure was personal. Felix and Ladybug both agreed for the best of their partnership, they shouldn't become more.

Being a hero was a duty, a job.

They shouldn't have feelings get in the way of that, especially since they could be a distraction.

Besides, Felix often finds there's another pigtailed girl that drifts around his thoughts, one that was maskless, one that was normal and not miraculous related.

Felix pushed those thoughts back and summoned the transformation.

It was relieving to see Ladybug flash him a beam, delight shining in her eyes at him joining her side.

It was good to see that.


	10. Disney: A Very Unhappy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Emperor's New Groove inspired.

Marinette sighed as she flopped back on the cart, body heavy and tired. Going up to Paria to cell baked goods and deliver them to the palace was a long and exhausting trek, worth it for the money, but a long one.

But it was done.

She was home, will have a deserving break and-

Marinette jumped when a bundle rolled into her lap, blinking at the sleeping black cat. Staring at it, she reached out, lightly running her hand over soft, dark fur, smiling as the black cat stretched out from her pet. "Where'd you come from?" she wondered, glancing back at her cart, suspecting this cat must of nestled down and slept there, and got an unintended ride back to the village outside the city.

Well, it didn't look owned.

Most that owned a cat were the wealthy. And those cats usually had colors and elegant fur.

This one didn't have a collar, and the fur was a bit ragged and dirty.

Though the fur was still pretty nice...

Well, she'll be going back to the city in a few days, she can listen out for anyone missing a cat, till then, she's quite sure it'd be happy here. Things were pretty peaceful here, and no one would mind a cat hanging around.

She smiled as the cat unconsciously stretched and pushed against her scratches, pleased with the attention.

"Who's such a pretty kitty?" she cooed to it.

She blinked when the cat gave a start against her, silver eyes snapping open and locking onto her.

She jumped when the cat gave an alarmed yowl and leapt away from her, tearing off and running straight into a wall.

Marinette sat up, alarmed.

The cat stood stiff for a moment, face flat against the wall, then slowly backed away, making the most upset face Marinette's ever seen.

She crouched down low, slowly approached the cat, softly asking, "You ok kitty?"

She froze when the cat whipped around to face her, hissing out sharply, "Don't you dare come near me!"

Marinette jerked back, eyes wide.

It spoke.

The cat just spoke.

When the fact clicked in her head, Marinette whipped away with a frightened squeal, making him jump. "Demon cat!" she cried, scrambling back.

The cat blinked at her, squinting. "Demon cat?" he repeated, looking around wildly. Then he froze, then slowly looked down, spotting black paws.

The cat jumped high with yelp, landing gracefully and kicking his feet about, like he was trying to scatter water off him, pacing around with frantic awkwardness, muttering to himself. "How did this happen, why did this-"

The cat stopped, whipping towards her, looking ready to snarl.

Only to stop, and really stare at her, ears perked up and high.

"You're not Bridgette," he declared, ears going flat on his head.

She blinked at him. "No?" she confirmed.

"You're a peasant!"

She blinked, raising a brow at him. "Peasant?" she repeated.

The cat turned away from her, muttering, "Why am I with a peasant? I was at the palace, what, what happened-"

The cat stopped, his eyes going wide as he remembered.

_"Oh you make such a cute cat Felix."_

She didn't.

Yet, he was a cat.

She did.

She did it.

 _"Don't you worry, I'm not going to leave you like this. An act of love lifts the spell, and I_ love _you. If you accept to be mine, I'll lift it from you. Return you to human form. But you have to be mine, My Felix."_

He closed his eyes, a growl coming out of him, his hackles rising.

She did this.

Another act to try and get him to marry her.

Another go to get him to be hers.

She was not going to get away with this.

 _This_ was too far.

He made the peasant jump when he faced her once more, and earned her scrutiny when he ordered, "You're taking me back to the palace now, peasant."

Marinette stared at the cat, brow raised. "...I'm doing _what now_?"

Felix quietly sighed.

Nothing could go his way, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I don't think I've ever seen Bridgette written with a villainous role. I've seen Felix portrayed as a villain a few times, but never Bridgette.


	11. ...I can explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little awkward.

Usually, saves were not smooth.

Sometimes saving could rather awkward.

They could wind up on top of someone or grab something they shouldn't have, or they just land wrong and publicly it looks wrong and, usually the best they could do was offer a sheepish apology, and get back out there as quickly as they can, and forget about it. Just roll with it.

Everyone understands.

Awkward saves happen.

Just do what you can and roll with it.

But Marinette does have to admit, this right here has to be one of the strangest saves she went through.

Chat had scooped Marinette before she even knew what was going on, leapt for her terrace and dropped down her trapdoor in a steady rush.

Unfortunately, Chat didn't factor in the bed bouncing them in his rush, tossing the two the floor below, earning squeals of surprise from them both and loud grunts as they hit the ground.

There were mutual groans from the two heroes as they laid still on the ground, developing bruises throbbing, at least on Marinette. Chat moved to roll over and sit up, giving a tense start when his nose brushed hers.

His silver eyes snapped opened, meeting wide blue eyes peered back into his, close enough that he could see and count every freckle dotted across her nose. Feel her short breath tickling his lips. Close enough that just dipping a little lower, lips can brush and-

The trapdoor to her room popped open, Chat's ears swerved up, both him and Marinette turning to the door to see Alya rush in, spouting, "Sorry Marinette there's this wicked looking akuma running around and I have to go and…"

Alya trailed, taking in Chat on top of Marinette, looming far too close to be comfortable.

Both heroes tensed.

Alya's jaw dropped.

Meekly, Marinette uttered, "Hey Alya… I, this isn't what, uh, I can explain…"


	12. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is bored.

Boredom was a dangerous thing.

When bored, the bored will wander for something to do. And that was not always best. Marinette learned this the hard way, or more specifically, remembered this the hard way.

Like getting saddled with babysitting Alya's two little sisters while Alya snuck off on a date with Nino.

 _That_ was fun.

And many regrets were made.

Eve when bored, Marinette would not babysit the two... little angels again, not without Alya.

So today, with a fierce art block accompanying her, she went to the park to look for some inspiration. Or something to do.

Only something to do found her.

She just stopped before the carousel to peer at it and jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around to face a beaming photographer.

"Sei perfetto!" the photographer proclaimed.

She blinked at him. "What?"

Grabbing her, he dragged her along and shoved her into a chest, hands coming in to steady her. Blinking rapidly, she looked up to see an equally baffled Felix staring down at her.

"What's going-"

She was cut off by the excited photographer. "Embrace like lovers long separated! I want tight holds, longing looks, just hints of blush, and fond looks!"

"I pissed off the other model," Felix answered, shooting the photographer a tired look. "If you don't want to do this-"

"It's fine," she reassured, hooking her arms around his neck, making him jump. "Got nothing better to do."

Felix pursed his lips, and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, cringing when the photographer called, "That's a little too much blush Felix, tone it down."

Marinette snickered, and brought her hands down to rest on his shoulders, suspecting that'd be more comfortable.

Felix huffed, "Silence."

She just snickered again, sliding her hands down and wrapping him up in a hug as the photographer called for an embrace, closing her eyes and enjoying the hug Felix returned, easily ignoring the rapid clicks of the camera going around them.

Not what she had in mind to satisfy her boredom, but it'll definitely do.


	13. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Ladybug can really frustrate Felix. And vice versa.

"You're an idiot," Felix stated.

Ladybug glared at him, but the blond didn't care, far too irked right now to consider his partner's personal feelings, eyes locked on her hand rubbing her wrist.

At this moment, she was an idiot. One that got hurt because she stupidly shoved him out of the way, and let her wrist take that blow. Her right wrist. Her dominant wrist.

She was now limited to a clumsier left hand, with an akuma on their tail, with his bag and Plagg separated from his side.

And this could've been avoided if she just let things be.

Miraculous Ladybug would've fixed him up, mindful, he wouldn't have liked getting hurt, but logically, Ladybug can fix everything.

All damage done.

All order restored.

But now she has a hurt wrist that can buffer that success.

And his partner was set to guard him, keeping him from finding his bag, from getting Plagg, and running out as Chat to help.

And his no good kwami was probably just taking the chance to snack away on his cheese.

" _I'm_ the idiot?" Ladybug growled, shooting him a furious look.

Felix moved to shoot out that, yes, she was, for she got hurt but Ladybug cut him off.

"I"m not the one who made the akuma."

He huffed and looked away, unable to deny that yes, this was his fault.

He _suppose_ he could've been gentler in handling the female model, but she was really getting on his nerves with how she kept getting in his space, clutching his arm, pulling him about, and if Chloe wasn't going to get away with it, this random model wasn't either.

He was justified in telling her to stop.

If anything, he'll stand that _she's_ at fault for this.

No reasonable person should be expected to tolerate that.

Yes, he can grudgingly acknowledge he could've been gentler.

But his patience can only go so far.

He echoed this to Ladybug, stubbornly crossing his arms.

She in turn rolled her eyes and sighed.

She agreed, he did have that right. Especially if he was uncomfortable.

Though she was there when he snapped the model, there to help with the clothes as they needed.

She heard what he said and he _definitely_ didn't need to take it that far.

Both gave a start when the was a cackle, the akuma drawing near, calling out for Felix.

He grunted when he was grabbed, Ladybug hauling him off into a random room and shoving him in there. "Stay," she ordered, then closed the door on him.

With a grimace, Felix sat still for a moment, waiting just a few minutes, then got up and peeked out.

Coast was clear.

He hurried out, rushing to where his bag was, popping it open to see his lazy kwami flopping back to sleep, surrounded by cheese crumbs.

"Plagg!" Felix growled.

Plagg cracked one eye open. "Oh hey," he greeted, "here to finally join the party?"

"Claws out!"


	14. Miraculous Swap: Oh No Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix didn't think it was going to happen. But it did.

When his mother passed the fox miraculous onto him, asking him to continue the duties of the fox that she couldn't do anymore, she embellished the splendor and the fun of being a fox as much as possible. How energized she felt. The peace and quiet a fox can find. A little spark of life she got from it. How she helped Paris in an unexpected way.

 _"You'd be an amazing fox,"_ she told him, her smile warm, her gaze sure as she stared down at her son, watching him hold the orange and white fox tail necklace, unsure and intrigued. She was excited for him to be a fox. To take up her mantle and continue her job.

But she did give him one warning. One he had to know before he slipped the necklace on.

_"Be careful my little hunter. Foxes mate for life, and you'll only ever love once in your life. Be careful who you give your heart too."_

Honestly, Felix didn't quite believe his mother.

At least, didn't believe he would ever fall in love.

Even more so as his father met his mother's last wish and had Felix to join a public school, hoping for the boy to learn and make friends there.

Thus far, Felix didn't enjoy it. And it didn't seem likely.

There were too many people and bodies around him.

It was too loud.

Teachers seemed to cover material below his standards, making it almost a little too easy for him to stay ahead (though the perk was that Felix had more free time and less mental stress to do his duties as the fox).

But thus far, there didn't seem to be anyone that he was drawn too.

No one that he liked, or could even tolerate.

Him, fall in love?

Be emotionally chained to just one person?

The idea could make him laugh.

It wasn't going to happen.

But Trixx just looked at him with her patient, amused eyes. "We'll see," is all she'd coo back, an ever present knowing smile on her lips.

But Felix was sure.

He wasn't going to fall in love.

This fox would not be chained down.

If anything, the only perk of school life was that it made being a fox, it made being Chasseur, enjoyable.

He looked forward to the solid of the nights, the peace of the sleeping city, the hush that came with only his shadow for company. He could agree with his mother that his work as a fox was satisfactory, there was a small sense of accomplishment that he had with this task. A job he did sort of enjoy. It was a satisfying job. And it allowed him to delve deeper into creative talents he largely struggled with. It was a sense of tranquility that came with being a fox.

A sense of understanding.

A calm.

A relaxation he doesn't usually experience in life.

School life made him happy to be a fox.

And it promised him the likelihood that his mother had nothing to fear, that he wouldn't fall in love.

And when he met Marientte Dupain-Cheng, he became even more sure. Especially with who she was.

This girl shined like a beacon in a moonless night, and of course, with how bright and warm her soul was, she drew in spirits to her like moths to a flame, spirits that were eager to get drunk off her warmth and presence, and because of that and what their mere presence can do, it's lead to some of the worst luck Felix has ever seen someone have.

And duty bound by the necklace he wore, he had to take care of those spirits.

Many, many, many times.

It was becoming a habit to drop by the bakery, see if any spirits were hanging off of her and messing up her life.

It was to a point that Marinette jokingly deemed him her "Lucky Fox".

_"My luck just seems to get better with you."_

And Trixx kept cooing and giggling about this routine, for some reason always so excited to have him go see Marinette.

Felix didn't get the being.

As Chasseur, he was just doing his job.

That's what he kept telling himself, kept telling her, and was so sure about it.

And it was his job.

The fox guided spirited.

He helped calmed them. He chased them away from any mischief they could cause the living, intentional or not. Because of their negativity, they were bringers of bad luck and trouble.

They could make those that were down life's worse.

They could flock to people who were optimistic, people who shined like beacons, and give them the worst sort of trouble.

Marinette was the latter, and it was Chasseur's job to ease those spirits away and keep her untroubled.

Chasseur sighed as he dropped down into the park, lips pursed when he saw Marinette at the bench, drawing away, her shoulders slumped. Spirits clung to her shoulders like spoiled children, trying to get her attention away from the sketchbook, preventing her from drawing, and unwittingly weighing her down. Drawing near, Chasseur waved a dark glove over Marinette, chasing some of those spirits away and lightening the weight off of her, allowing her being to shine out, uncovered now.

Around them, spirits shuffled and lurked, longing eyes locked on the girl, on her inner light.

A light they dare not near with the fox standing so close, guarding her.

Marinette herself jumped at the motion, looking up in surprise to see the orange fox looming over her, peering down with slanted silver eyes that would surely frighten many.

Not Marinette though.

She's long gotten use to those piercing eyes.

She flashed the fox a grin, greeting, "Evening Chas."

He just glared down at her, his long ears curved down towards her, tail twitching as he crossed his arms. "Out again I see," he huffed, his long tail light smacking the ground. He turned, the tip of his flute flaring with a wisp, blue flame. He swung his flute out in a wide arc, sending that flame flying in a wide wave, scaring those spirits away.

They should be gone for Marinette to return safely to her home.

Her night unbothered.

Marinette huffed behind him and bemoaned, "It's hot over there." She turned her gaze to the bakery, a pout on her lips. With a twirl of her pencil, she said, "I needed a break. Some cool air."

Chasseur turned towards the bakery, perked with slight interest.

With this changing weather, settling someplace warm sounded nice…

"And I confess," Marinette voiced, making one of those long ears twitch towards her. "I am sitting out here hoping you'd drop by."

Chasseur turned to her, silver eyes gleaming. Before he could ask, Marinette hopped up, threw a black scarf with orange stripes over his head. Due to her short stature, she couldn't get it on perfectly, and half of it fell over his face, hanging off one of his ears. With a purse of her lips, she reached up on her tippy toes, grabbed what she could and tugged it down, fixing it as best she can.

Chasseur just stood dumbly, letting the small girl adjust the scarf just right as best she could with their height difference.

Marinette drew away, pleased.

Meeting his pale eyes, she said with a warm smile, "My Lucky Fox should stay warm."

Chasseur just blinked in surprise, staring down at her, the warm scarf set comfortably on his shoulders, one that he knows had to be homemade. At school, the only things Marinette ever handed out were always homemade. She made this for him. For Chasseur. A warm feeling flaring out from his chest, a little flutter of delight that made him forget to breath for a moment, his ears perking high to attention, his eyes going huge in touched wonder.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he moved to say thank you, hand twitching towards his wild hair, to rub the back of his neck and tug at his mane. It was easy. Should be easy to say thanks.

Both of them jumped when the shriek came bursting out of his mouth, one that scared every spirit in the area away for sure.

Chasseur quickly covered his mouth, his eyes wide.

Marinette stared at him, eyes equally wide as well.

He gaped down at her, body stiff with horror.

"I got to go," he rushed out, whipping around and darting away before Marinette could breath a word.

Back at home, Felix dropped the transformation there, whipping around to meet Trixx's squeal.

"That was beautiful Felix!"

"What was that?!" Felix demanded.

"You screamed at her," Trixx said, like it was obvious.

"Why?!" Felix cried.

With a lazy blink, Trixx answered, "Foxes scream when they're happy with their love. It also lets the world know you made a claim."

Felix stared, his mind running a blank.

Foxes scream… love... claim…

He just burst out screaming, in front of Marinette.

_Foxes scream…. Love… claim..._

Oh.

_Oh no._

Trixx hovered before Felix, a little concerned, a little amused as she watched the frozen boy just process this.

Looks like this broke Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew out my take on Chesseur!  
> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/157359449762/testing-out-fox-heroes-with-white-marks-on-their  
> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/157352900787/imthepunchlord-very-sketchy-but-i-really-wanted


	15. You Are Incorrect Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is wrong.

"Felix…"

"I got this Marientte."

"...Erm, but Felix…."

"I _got_ it."

Marinette squirmed beside him, grimacing. Felix ignored her, eyes narrowed, set on his task, experimenting with this stitch. A challenge Bustier proposed, of students trying a chosen partner's other talents, interest, or skills.

Marinette has done well enough, able to hold a decent game of chess against Felix.

But Felix was actually struggling.

And Marinette was cringing beside him she was getting tempted to rip the cloth from the blond's grasp and show him how to really stitch two pieces of cloth together.

Not that the blond noticed, locked on succeeding.

Or what he thought was succeeding.

He withdrew when he made the final stitch, satisfied. "There," he bid, pleased with what he made. He turned to Marinette, pleased. "I think I did satisfactory with how little I knew."

"Yeeep," Marinette agreed, eyes locked on the horrible stitching, stitching that was too far in between each other, stitching that wasn't straight and neat and was so obvious it hurt to look at and-

"What."

She blinked, looking up to see Felix grimacing down at her.

"What?" she echoed.

"You're pursing your lips," Felix stated.

She gave him an odd look. "What?"

"You do that when you're creatively displeased. What is it?"

Huh, she didn't know she did that. Shaking her head, she tried to ease, "It's fine, it's fine…" she trailed at the flat look Felix gave her. Caving, she said, "Your stitching is horrible. The spaces between them are too broad, this is going to wind up tearing apart with the slightest tug and-"

Felix stared as Marinette listed off all the issues with his stitching and how he wrong he evidently was.

He watched with a slight huff as she simply pulled the two clothes before her and started to rework the stitch, explaining it as she fixed it.

Apparently he needed lots more practice.


	16. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to make mistakes when tired.

There are many mistakes that can be made when tired.

Marinette, who is easily frazzled and busy, can confirm this. She's made quite a few fumbles when she's tired. Alya can certainly list off a few. And so could Chat for that matter. Either way, she stands that yes, mistakes were easy to make when tired. It was a fact of life.

None may like it, but it's a truth.

Because of this, she's pretty willing to let Felix's little misstep go by.

He was tired, barely functional, clearly not thinking anything through and just needed to go to bed.

And as touched as she was that her vice president was willing to stay late and help her out with this latest project, she could finish it up on her own.

So when she pushed for Felix to retire, to head home and sleep, in his tired state he gave her quite the surprise.

"Fine, fine," he murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "You get home safe." He leaned over, and pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

Marinette sat stiffly, wide eyed from the kiss. Felix didn't notice, getting up and gathering his things. "Goodnight," he mumbled as he left, half asleep already.

When he left Marinette sat frozen, staring off into space, her cheek tingling from the light brush of lips.

Tikki popped out, asking, "Marinette?"

"I'm awake!" Marinette squawked, face red.

The ladybug kwami giggled.

Over all though, Marinette easily let it slide.

It was just a kiss on the cheek, and Felix was exhausted.

And she did feel sorry for him, and quite amused, when he approached the next day, his posture stiff, face red. He stopped before her, quietly asking, "Did I…?"

She tapped her cheek in question.

He stiffened.

She nodded.

His face surprisingly got redder. "Apologies," he uttered.

"It's ok," she eased, "it was very sweet."

He just gave her a stiff nod then robotically walked away.


	17. Parentals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oopsies. This is why you don't assume.

The few times Chat Noir drops by for a visit, he and Marinette developed a simple code. If Marientte's trapdoor is left open, typically it's an automatic ok for him to slip in. Closed, he was to knock.

It was simple.

And helpful.

It was a solid system for them both, and it was allowing Felix to humor this greed he developed for Marinette's presence. A must to be near, even in silence, he just wanted to be close.

Today though, this visit had a purpose.

And when he spotted her trapdoor open, he dropped down into her room, declaring, "I hope you're ready Marinette, The Mummy is a must see, we're going to sit and watch it all the way through and-"

Chat cut himself off, coming across two more pairs of eyes than he was used too.

Down below, staring at him with surprise were Marinette parents.

Across the room sat a stiff Marinette, looking like she was internally screaming.

Chat joined, going stiff at the realization that it was their secret hangouts where now officially discovered.

"Chat Noir," Tom greeted, amusement and curiosity lacing his words, sparing his daughter a glance. "What a pleasant surprise."

Marinette emitted a strangled noise.

Chat's ears went flat on his head, a slight blush on his cheeks.


	18. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's playing this new game.

"Um," Ladybug uttered.

Beside her, arms crossed, Chat said, "No."

"Come on!" Alya goaded, cell pointed to them. "Just for fun! Please? The Ladyblog fans would love to see this!"

"We're _superheroes_ ," Chat stressed. "Not entainers. This is stup-"

"But they would love it!"

"No!"

With a cracked grin, Ladybug tapped her hip against the towering black cat, goading, "Could be a fun little challenge."

Chat shot her a glare.

Alya gave an excited squeal, honey eyes hopeful.

Ladybug's grin grew, eyes slanting down, offering Chat a smirk. "You want to have a go, minou?"

His ear twitched at her, silver eyes narrowing.

Alya held her breath, watching the two heroes eye each other.

He sighed and Ladybug grinned.

Giving Alya a wink, Ladybug and Chat faced each other, the cat pouting, Ladybug's grin turning into something more flustered, realizing what she just agreed too.

Oh boy.

She hopes she can do this.

She can do this…

She'll win…

Ladybug and Chat peered at each, eyes locked together. Then slowly, they crouched down, facing getting closer and closer, their eyes still locked together. Ladybug bit her lip, trying not to be so aware of him, of his breath sliding over her face, the smell of books, leather, and night air. The painted patterns of silver in his eyes.

He was close.

He was so close.

Just a little more, just a little tilt of her head and they, they would…

He seemed to realize it too, eyes widened a little, cheeks going a little pink at the closeness, before narrowing as a competitive spark went through him, set to win this.

She jolted when their noses brushed, realizing just how close they were, so close to kissing and she, she lost it.

With a loud squeak, she whipped away, face as flushed as her mask.

Chat blinked after his flustered partner, watching her mutter and pace, sinking into the depths of her mind, letting her imagination carry her away. Clearing his throat, he ignored the pink in his cheeks. Turning to the grinning Alya, he said, "There, I win."

Not waiting for Alya to snag him for an interview, he hauled his partner away, very aware that she needed a moment to calm down.

* * *

Alya laughed as Marinette, cheeks frustratingly red, lips pursed in annoyance at her fluster.

"That's your third loss?" Alya guessed.

Technically fourth, but Alya didn't need to know.

And Marinette could argue everyone she played cheated.

Rose let loose a flustered giggle that had Marinette jolting.

Kim came at her too fast and it was instinct that pushed her to jerk away.

And this time with Alya, she narrowed her eyes at her, a spark of eagerness in her honey eyes that had Marinette surprised.

It was too much.

And Marinette couldn't help herself and react, just jerk away for a moment to collect herself.

And lose.

This was really starting to annoy Marinette.

"What game is this?"

Both gave a start, looking up in surprise to see Felix peering down at them, pale brow furrowed.

Alya stared at him, really, really surprised that Felix was making conversation with his classmates, of his _own free will._

Marinette got over it faster.

With a sigh, she answered, "A challenge Kim made up," specifically one he could actually get Max to play, the tall boy having the time of life with this little game. "A blush challenge, get as close to someone as you can, like you're about to kiss, and the first to move away loses."

Alya recovered from her shock and added, "And if you're not careful, there may be a kiss." She flashed Marinette a grin, earning a blush from the dark haired girl, making the redhead giggle. Marinette gave her a light push, huffing.

Felix hummed above them.

It was Kim's idea, his newest challenge.

He should've known.

"You want to play?"

He blinked, turning to see Alya peering up at him. She pointed a thumb at Marinette. "She's easy to beat."

"Alya!"

Felix said, "I have no interest in-"

"Unsurprising," Alya brushed off, leaning back with a scoffing smile.

Felix gave her an annoyed look, eye twitching.

Marinette started to say, "Just ignore her-"

"Fine."

Alya grinned.

Marinette blinked.

"I'll play."

"Really?" Alya asked, a challenge lacing her words.

He narrowed his at Alya, insisting, "Yes."

She pushed Marinette out, insisting, "Go Marinette! I choose you!"

Marinette gave her an unimpressed look. Then turned to Felix, seeing him blink at her in surprise.

She braced herself, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed in determination. "You ready Fe?" she challenged.

By his surprised look, he was not.

"I thought I was facing Al-"

She took a bold step closer to him with an eager tilt of her head, her eyes slanting down, a gesture very familiar to Felix, sending a little jolt through him. "I can take you on," she said confidently, staring up at him coyly. "Let's go pretty boy."

Felix gaped at her, blinking rapidly.

Marinette drew closer, leaning up on her tippy toes, her gaze locked on his.

Felix stated at her, surprised by the closeness, cheeks starting to go pink.

Their noses brushed, the lightest, smallest touch.

Felix jumped away, face entirely red.

Marinette blinked, her own cheeks a little pink.

She won?

She turned to Alya with a beam.

Only to blink when Alya just stared.

"Alya?" she asked.

"You just made Felix Agreste blush."

Marinette blinked.

She did?


	19. Sass and Snark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat are off.

"You know, sometimes you're impossible," Marinette declared, stomping off and down the street, an angry pout on her lips.

Behind her, Chat pursued, growling, "I'm the impossible one?! I greatly beg to differ! You, you are an angry small child who has this stupid need to punch things bigger than you!"

"I am not that small!" she snapped.

"You can barely reach the middle of your bakery doors!"

"Shut up!" she huffed, turning and stomping off again.

The cat pursued, growling. "If Ladybug won't give you a talking about picking fights with akum-"

"Ladybug won't talk to me because I don't need a talking too!" Marinette snapped.

"You don't need a-" Chat stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is the third time I had to save you from an akuma because you either punched or kicked one-"

"They had it coming."

"Apparently since they were stupid enough to get near you."

"Damn right."

"And you got to stop fightin, Marinette stop walking away from me!"

She just huffed and moved faster, intent to get away from the hero.

The hero pursued, set to give her a lecture till she understood she had to stop pissing off dangerous beings.

In her rush to get away, Marinette rammed right into a random guy, sending him stumbling from the force.

With a cringe, Marinette hurried out, "Oh I'm so sorry-"

The teen paused, blinking down at the girl that had bumped into him. With a grin, he started to ease, "Ah it's fine doll-"

He jumped when claws set themselves on the girl's shoulders, and there was Chat Noir looming above her, releasing a deep, fierce hiss.

The guy put his hands up and backed away.

Marinette stared after him, unimpressed. Then elbowed Chat's stomach, grumbling, "Hasn't Ladybug told you it's rude to hiss at people?"

"Our conversation was not done," Chat declared, glaring down at Marinette as she turned to him, her arms crossed.

As Marinette snapped back with her own quip, civilians all slowed to eye the superhero having a silly argument with a small girl.

Wasn't there an akuma running around? 


	20. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a secret cuddler.

Locked on her drawing, Marinette didn't think much of the larger body coming to sit next to her, assuming that it was Alya. She liked to sometimes plop down beside her, see what she was doing, talk to her about Ladybug, or Nino.

And when that body leaned on Marinette, she didn't think much of it either. Alya sometimes liked to simply lean on Marinette.

What did give Marinette a start was the shiver she felt.

Then realized that wasn't Alya's shoulder pressed against her.

This shoulder was slim and bony, now round like Alya's.

And the head on hers was nearly laying on hers, using the top of her head.

Alya was not tall enough to flop her whole head on Marinette's.

Slowly, carefully, Marinette turned, blinking when she saw Felix flopped on her, his face a little pinched up, cheeks a bit pink.

"Hi Felix?" she uttered slowly.

He squinted out, blinking slowly, then just closed his eyes, grimacing slightly.

Marinette gave a start, a little alarmed.

Was he ok?

Cause usually Felix avoided physical contact as best to his ability.

It's to a point that this odd behavior brought suspicion that an akuma could be at work.

But as Marinette reached up, touching his forehead, fingers sliding past pale bangs, she blinked the temperature she felt.

He felt warm.

Warmer than he should be.

Felix was a little sick.

A cuddly sick by how he nuzzled the top of her head.

Reaching around him, ignoring his displeased growls, she pulled out his cell from his pocket, sending a text to Nathalie, alerting her of the sick blond.

With luck, it's grump will recover in a few days.

Satisfied, she went back to her drawing, not minding the weight of the blond and waiting for the Gorilla to arrive to escort Felix home.

She unintentionally baffled said blond a few days later when he was sensible enough to learn Marinette helped him home.

Much to Nathalie's slight amusement, the fact left the blond a slight, blushing mess.


	21. PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was unexpected.

Sometimes akumas can be real inconvenient, can happen at the worst of times. And sometimes there's no helping. You got to do what you got to do. Especially for Marinette as Ladybug, who _had_ to be out there no matter what.

Today, she was lucky enough to not have much inconvenience with akumas.

But for her partner, not so much.

In the rush of battle, she didn't quite notice the difference with him, not till they both fell an empty room, escaping the akuma's notice, both of them just about to detransform.

The transformation dropped before either could move.

And there they were, in clear sight of each other.

Marinette with her wide eyes and blushing cheeks as she gaped.

Felix with his own blush and tense stare, his hair heavy with dampness from a recent shower, shirtless, and had only enough time to put on loose pants.

"SORRY!" Marinette squealed, quickly covering her eyes.

"It's fine," he uttered lowly, looking away, cheeks still flared red.

It could've been a lot worse.

Still, this was not how either of them expected the reveal to go.

Felix expected at the end of Hawkmoth, after they successfully stopped him.

Marinette thought a reveal on the Notre Dame, with a full moon above shining down on the two heroes and it was just romantic and amazing and...

Not, not this.

Definitely not this.

Felix sighed, running a hand through his heavy hair, trying to get his cheeks to cool down. This was-

He jumped when a black cloth was tossed at him.

"USE MY BLAZER!" she cried out, still blushing and turned away.

He stared down at the cloth, brow raised. "Marinette, this is not going to fit."

"I don't care put it on please!"

"...How?"

Because it was really too small.

But Marinette was sure he could make it work, spewing out flustered excuses.

Near the two humans, tired kwamis peered at them, Plagg snickering while Tikki frowned and sighed.

Well, it could've been worse, Tikki supposed.


	22. Don't Tell Me What To Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired heroes are crazy heroes.

Almost…

Almost… just a little more, it was almost done, she just needed to get this button sewed in, and then the next and the… she was almost there.

She was so close.

Marinette squinted, eyes heavy and blinking as she glared down at her latest project, her clock nearing two in the morning, not that Marinette noticed, completely locked on this.

She was so close.

It was almost done.

Just a little more, she'll get it done, and then go to bed, and-

Marinette jumped when her cell went off, making her button go flying with her start.

Marinette stared after it, emitting some sort of exhausted whine as she stared at the button on the floor, her cell still ringing.

Now she had to redo that!

Lip trembling in a tired pout, she turned and shot her cell a glare, watching it glow and buzz, _his_ name bright on the screen. With a huff, she plucked up the cell and answered it, snapping, "What?"

He didn't answer at her first, and Marinette ran a hand over her face, miffed. Just as she was about to hang up, he spoke.

His voice a solid, cranky order. _"Go to bed."_

"I was getting there," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I'm close to being done."

 _"Go to bed,"_ he repeated.

She huffed, "Don't tell me what to do!"

_"If you don't go to bed right now-"_

Marinette cut of the call, childishly mocking it, "Hah, hah." Then she tossed her cell to the chaise, picked up the button, and moved to finish this. Felix won't stop her now. Sleep won't stop her now.

Besides, she doesn't need sleep.

She was Ladybug.

She could do anything.

She could get this done without sleep and…

Marinette paused, frowning and staring down at her project, confused. The stitching wasn't supposed to go that way…

Her cell went off again, the annoyed blond trying to reach her and tell her what to do but Marinette ignored him, set to wrap them up. She didn't even notice the cell going quiet after the third ring.

She finally got that button done just right when her window burst open, and there was a really cranky Chat Noir glaring at her, his ears flat on his head. She stared at him with wide eyes, surprised.

She did not expect him to come here.

Chat raised his claws, stating with a growl, "You're going to bed, Ladybug."

She pointed to him, insisting, "You can't tell me what to do!"

Chat charged and Marinette scooted her seat back, intent to avoid the cat cause she didn't need sleep, she needed to get this done and she was so close!

But Chat was an equally stubborn cat, pursuing after her.

By morning, when Tikki woke with a yawn, she was surprised and confused to find Marinette and Chat Noir passed out in a strange heap on Marientte's chaise, a pillow on Chat's face, Chat's legs slung over the chaise and Marinette's back, the girl in question having her arm hanging off the side, with the end of Chat's tail hanging over her bangs.

Tikki tilted her head, brow furrowing.

What happened last night?


	23. Fantasy: Evasive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is determined. Marinette is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin Hood inspired.

Felix walked slowly down the trail, glaring into every shadow he can find, searching for her, for Calico. She was here. He knows she was. He saw her race in here after she escaped his trap, one _Lady Alya_ had certainly helped her escape from.

Just the reminder had Felix grimacing, he would have to have another serious talk with Lady Alya about helping Calico escape.

Especially if the king caught wind of her helping the rogue in her escapes. The day Calico appeared, the king has been downright infuriated, insistent that this red and black cat be caught and brought before him.

And if anyone was fool enough to help her, that the king caught wind of, it could be a price of death, or something just as bad, Felix is sure.

Not that Lady Alya seemed to fear, the fool.

Muttering under his breath, and glaring up at the trees, Felix jumped when there was an alarmed cry. "My Lord!"

He twisted around when a hand grabbed his elbow, hand at the hilt of his sword.

Only it was Marinette, Nathalie's pupil, a girl planned to be Felix's own seneschal when he takes over his father's noble home. A strange girl that came to their manor through a curious wander, unharmed by anything, and carrying the clothes on her back, black earrings clipped to her ears, and a pale ring far too big to for her, though she wore it now, one of her two treasures she always kept close.

He relaxed and withdrew from her, demanding, "What are you doing out here?"

"Gathering berries My Lord," Marinette answered, quickly looking down, clasping her hands together, respectful of the man stationed above her.

Felix furrowed a brow. "Isn't that the duty of the servants?"

"I don't mind, My Lord," she answered politely. Felix blinked, noticing that she didn't have a basket on her. And no berries in her grasp at all. Before he could ask, she nodded to the path he was taking, voicing, "You should be careful My Lord, there's quite a nasty drop you were walking towards."

Felix blinked, turned, and tensed.

He did almost walk right into a ravine, one that had a sharp drop, one that could've injured him.

Grimacing, he turned and looked back to the canopy.

Calico was probably long gone by now.

Frustrated, his mind locked on the rogue, he turned Marinette, sharply ordering, "We're heading back."

"Yes My Lord."

He stomped past her, his mood foul, thoughts revolving around the red and black cat, her laugh echoing in his ears, her demonic eyes glowing against the red, black, and white mask she wore.

He'll get her one day.

He'll make sure of it.

Behind him Marinette followed, an amused smile on her lips as she watched her lord stop off, a pale ring and black earrings she wore gleaming in the light.


	24. Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messes are unavoidable with baking.

"Alright!" Marinette proclaimed, stepping back, setting her hands on her hips, beaming at the oven. Tikki fluttered close, eyeing the little window eagerly.

Behind her, Plagg yawned and stretched out on the countertop.

"Those cookies should be ready in about ten minutes! For your first time baking, you did pretty good! You excited Fe…" Marinette trailed, turning to see the blond grimacing beside her, eyeing the splotches and patches of flour covering him.

She tilted her head, brow furrowing. "Felix?" she asked.

He turned to her, eyes narrowed, lips pursed in a grimace. "I'm covered in flour," he said sourly.

She snorted, a giggle escaping her. "Another lesson with baking," she chuckled, "you're bounding to get dirty. Especially when working with flour."

Felix grimaced.

"A shame," Plagg called out. "If you were covered in cheese, I could've helped you out there."

Felix made an unimpressed hum, turned and slipped out, set to get cleaned up.

Marinette rolled her eyes after him, then turned to Tikki, sighing slightly. "You are a mess," she told the kwami.

"You are too," Tikki shot back with a playful pout.

Marinette stuck her tongue out back her.

"Well I'm nice and clean!" Plagg gloated.

Tikki narrowed her eyes. "Not for long!" She darted off Marinette's and flew at Plagg.

The little cat jumped, darting away with a hiss, not in the mood to be covered in flour.

Marinette snickered as she watched the two, turning to peek at the cookies. She looked up when Felix slipped back into the kitchen, content to be clean again.

Just as he moved to greet the still flour covered Marinette, Plagg flew at him, covered in flour. Felix froze as Plagg slammed into Felix's face, making the blond freeze, flour covering his face.

Plagg withdrew, blinking wildly and staring at his holder.

He pointed to the still grimacing blond, laughing.

Till Tikki tackled Plagg from behind, covering him in more flour and making his release a strangling hiss.

Before the three, Marinette snickered.


	25. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Marinette have a moment.

They sat still for a moment, foreheads leaned against each other, silver eyes peering into blues, both of them breathing in the scent of the other, taking in the warmth of the other's body touching the other. There was no rush between them, she hasn't even dropped her transformation yet, taking advantage of her heightened senses to be all the more aware of him, her sense of smell far stronger as Ladybug than Marinette.

She was the first move, nuzzling him, her smile growing, lips brushing against his.

Felix closed his eyes, following her lead, near shy and cautious as they explored this new step in their partnership, leisurely enjoying the soft, warm, slow kiss they shared, testing out what they liked, listening for what brought a sigh or a pleased hum.

Ladybug's hands came to rest at his side, slowly moving up along his frame.

He tensed when she neared his stomach, and she paused, waiting.

He relaxed, and she moved on, unable to help coyly sliding a hand across from him, making him twitch, and sucking a sharp breath.

A move Ladybug found she liked hearing from him.

But she slid up, running her hands over his shoulders, fingers coming to trace his neck, rubbing at the base of his neck, curling and playing with the thick strands that hung over his neck.

Felix shuddered, leaning back, leaning into the pet, arching his neck for her. Ladybug pressed a kiss to the pale skin bared for her, feeling his heartbeat tickle against her lips. She made a pleased hum, that set Felix off, his hands that came to lightly hold her tightened their grip on her sides.

And unwittingly found a ticklish spot.

Ladybug released a loud squeal, toppling off Felix in a fit of giggles, leaving a befuddled blond, blinking at the lack of attention he was getting.

Felix sat up, turning to the giggling hero, watching her transformation drop in a flash of pink.

"You're ticklish," he stated dully as Tikki rose up and darted away, giggling at the two.

"Don't," Marinette gasped, "don't tell Alya."

He hummed at that, laying down across from her, watching her catch her breath. "I wouldn't worry," he reassured, "I like the idea of keeping that my secret." He flashed her a rare smirk.

Marinette gave his belly a poke and he jerked away with a slight hiss.


	26. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their own thing.

It was easy to tell when Felix was tired. There'd just be this… shift. A little change in his posture, how he holds himself, how he peers out, how he walks, and his touches. A tired Felix was one that didn't mind to be close.

Well, with certain people.

It was actually how Marinette knows that something was up, or he was just tired.

He would just come up beside her and lean on her. His side would press against her, or he would rest his head on top of hers.

She's long discovered, especially as Ladybug, that these times, it was best to just be.

Let Felix lean on her, let him hold her, just wait it. Offer the support. She leans back on him. She reaches up and plays with his hair. Rubs the back of his neck. Let him pull her down onto a couch or bed, and just lay there, perhaps nap, just rest, maybe she'll sketch while he lays down and rest against her.

She could be the same too.

Only a lot more forceful than him.

Where Felix comes with the lightest touch and pulls, she comes at full force, sometimes nearly knocking him over from her sudden touch or hugs and flops, some more bordering tackles instead of hugs, especially when she was a lot more upset.

She can come with tackling hugs, just wrapping her arms around his middle or his arm, or just lean back on him, or settle herself in his lap.

Thankfully, Felix can pretty solid, and with his hearing sharp, he can hear her coming before she reaches him and can brace for her, let her embrace him.

Sometimes he gave her a pat, sometimes a hug back, and sometimes just stood still, letting her hold him and relax.

It was to a point that Alya called them cuddle monsters.

They could not help but head for the other and just touch and hug and lean on each other, especially when they were tired or just needed the physical comfort and warmth of their partner.

Perhaps they were cuddle monsters.

Marinette was fine with that though.


	27. My Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touchy grumpy kitty.

Felix stared down at this sight before him, and intense burning sensation racing through him at this scene he just walked into.

Marinette didn't notice, eyes locked to her sketchbook, supported by her knees.

But Plagg noticed.

The little god's ear twitched at the sound Felix's return, and he cracked one green eye open, giving the pale blond a mocking stare from where he was curled up on Marinette's stomach.

I'm in your spot, he silently teased, a smug smile curling up on his lips, one that made Felix all the more annoyed. And then the little god stretched out and started to knead on Marinette's stomach and the released a small giggle and Felix just snapped.

Rushing over to the couch, he plopped down and forced his way onto Marinette.

"Felix!" she cried in protest, lifting her sketchbook high, eyes still set on her drawing.

Plagg echoed her, giving a slight hiss as he darted away to avoid Felix.

The blond didn't respond, just plopped down, arms wrapped around Marinette's middle, her tummy a pillow, the blond feeling mostly content.

It'd be better if she'd pet him though…

Marinette wasn't in the mood to humor him.

With Felix now settled, Marinette set the sketchbook on him and persisted to continue her drawing, set to keep working on this latest idea.

Felix pursed his lips, annoyed.

Till Marinette unconsciously humored him, giving him a quick scratch.

Felix relaxed, now fully content.

This was much bett-

There was a plop on his head, Plagg settling on his head and then Plagg started to knead at Felix's head, little claws scraping scraping his scalp and probably messing up his hair on purpose.

This little shit….


	28. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at a future.

"Emmaline Agreste-Cheng you get back here right now!" Felix demanded, pursuing the dark haired, silver eyed, freckled toddler around the manor, one who was enjoying this game of keep away far too much, and giggled as she dashed away at every grab Felix made, making use of her small size to dart away.

It was bordering embarrassing.

He was Chat Noir, Paris' fearsome shadow, the scariest cat to come across at night, he was fast and fierce and caught all his prey he hunted for.

Except for this one.

This one who was due for a bath.

And this kitten was more interested in playing than bathing.

Though Felix is sure that as soon as he got her in the warm water, she'd be more than happy to be in there, especially to splash at him.

His little Emma liked to splash.

Above Felix, a certain kwami was cackling at his holder's struggles.

With growl, Felix finally had enough and summoned, "Claws out."

With a giggle, Emma darted around the corner, peeking out to see how far behind he was.

There was a _thud_ behind her and Emma whipped around, falling back on her rear in her rush, and looking up to see a silver eyed cat peering down at her with a fond grimace.

"Minpa!" she cried, reaching for the large cat.

"Troublesome little princess," he murmured back, scooping her up and cradling her in his claws, leaning her against his chest. "It's bathtime," he declared, heading for the closest bathroom, not minding her reaching up and tugging at his long hair.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she stepped out of her office, rubbing her neck, trying to ease the developed knots she developed from looking down for so long. But it was done, at least, everything she wanted to get done was done and drawn out.

Now it was time to relax, have some tea, maybe watch a movie with Emma, or cuddle up with her Mino-

A loud squeal rang out, and Marinette blinked at the naked blur that darted past her, followed by frustrated hisses trailing behind her.

She turned, raising a brow to see her soggy husband prowl up, making one of the most displeased faces she's ever seen.

She cracked an amused smile. "Slipped past you, did she?"

He wrinkled his nose at her.

She stuck her tongue out at the cat.

Then she turned, carefully pursuing the little troublemaker.

"Emmm," she called out, shooting Chat a look when he shook himself dry, hitting her with water. "Let's get dressed Kitten!"

With a mutter, Chat followed, ears perked up and listening for the toddler.

With two heroes on the way, Emma couldn't get too far away.

Or escape so easily.


	29. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy cats are grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Had to go into work first thing in the morning.

If asked, Plagg would declare that he's a very tolerable kwami. He puts up with a lot. He really, truly does. From love sick kittens, to grumps, to idiots, to emotional kittens, and… the list could go on.

Plagg puts up with a lot.

He had as much patience as a kwami as old as him could have.

But this, this was pushing his limit.

There were two things that were Plagg's favorite things in the world.

Cheese and attention.

Usually, his cats were selective in the attention they give him. Some were doters, majority just ignored him and whined about him, and it left Plagg attention starved most of the time.

Though usually, he could always trust the Ladybugs to always give him that needed attention.

When a reveal happens, he takes full advantage of that and got his pets and love then, especially if his kittens were selective about it.

And Felix was a very selective kitten to be affectionate with.

The most he gives Plagg is a little tap on his head.

It was not enough for Plagg.

He needed _more_.

So when the reveal happened, he was finally getting the attention he deserved, plus all the cheese he could want because Marinette was more than happy to shower him in cheese, cooing about how rightfully was, and rolling her eyes when Felix grumbled that he wasn't.

With the reveal out of the way, Plagg was living the high life.

Only this, _this_ was a betrayal.

Instead of Felix staying downstairs working on his homework like he always does, when Plagg finished snack and darted up to get his cuddle time with Marinette, the little kwami found the worst thing.

Felix was practically taking up all of the space on the ladybug holder.

He was lying on her, arms pillowed under her head, face nestled against her neck, a big human blanket on her, purring as she slowly weaved her fingers through the back of his hair, pulling the grump to sleep.

The ladybug holder herself looked bordering asleep, comfortable under him, warm and wrapped up by the cat holder.

It'd be a cute and endearing sight, if Plagg cared.

He was supposed to be the one laying on her, having lazy, sleepy fingers run over his small form.

It was his time!

And love for Plagg was far and few in between!

With a slight growl that gave the sleepy Felix a little start, Plagg dove down and dug his claws in the middle of Felix's back.

Felix gave a jolt, rousing Marinette up.

The blond gave a warning growl.

Plagg hissed back, slamming his paws on Felix's back, trying to get the grumpy cat to move. This was his time and Plagg was ready to fight for it.

Felix growled louder, glaring at the kwami from over his shoulder.

Marinette squinted out, glaring at the trapdoor above.

As Felix and Plagg growled at each other, she muttered, "Really?"


	30. Drowsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow moments are precious moments.

Felix woke to his alarm, staring out with sleep heavy eyes. Behind him, Marinette shifted it, nuzzling the middle of his back, tightening her grip on his middle, her hands squeezing his shirt. A silent, sleepy try to keep him from moving.

Felix did so though.

Ignoring Marinette's whining protest, keeping a persist grip on him, lifting her a little, Felix rose up and reached out, silencing his cell. Marinette tugged at his shirt, trying to get him back to bed.

Felix relented, turning around, finding Marinette's eyes still closed. Slipping his arm under her, Felix settled down and pulled her close, a purr coming out of him as Marinette nuzzled his collar, humming happily. Felix's other hand came up, wrapping fingers around her soft hair, enjoying the feel of the dark strands curling around and inbetween his fingers.

Tikki woke on a near pillow, roused when Felix moved Marinette. The kwami blinked sleepily, sitting up with a yawn. She turned, watching the pale blond starting to sink back to sleep. Softly, she asked, struggling to fight off another yawn, "Don't you have something going on todaaaay, Fe?"

Plagg gave her a laz kick. "Shuddup."

In response, Felix just buried his nose into Marinette's hair, purring louder, like that could drown out Tikki's question, and the faint reminder that yes, he did have something going on today.

But he had a few hours.

He could spend a while longer in bed.

Maybe an hour.

At most an hour.

He was quite content right now.

He didn't need to move.

Not yet.

An hour.

He'll wake in an hour…


	31. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix was rather touchy about touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! This was a solid month challenge!  
> I do intend to do another Felinette fic sometime, but when and what comes next, we'll just have to wait and see on that.

Touch was something Felix was always… well, touchy about.

Only certain people were allowed to touch him, a trait he got from his father. His mother was one of those few, and she showered him with physical affection. She always hugged him. Always had her hand on him, resting on his shoulder or holding his hand. And kisses. She always gave him kisses. As greetings and goodbyes and well wishes. Or just spur of the moments, feeling like giving him a peck, she would give him one, on his nose, on his brow, on his head, on his cheeks; everywhere she could litter kisses, she would do so.

Sometimes he wondered if she was like that to make up for how still he and his father were.

Gabriel and Felix weren't touchy people.

They weren't really affectionate people.

They were poised, hands firmly planted to their sides, only reaching out to touch when it was appropriate.

The only time Felix has seen his father respond to touch is when his mother initiated it.

Otherwise, it's rare for Gabriel Agreste to touch someone on his own.

Felix could count on his hand how often his father has been in touch with him.

Felix can share the reluctance of touch with his father.

It was just two strange for them both.

Chloe Felix can't tolerate being in touch with.

Her grip was always too tight, and he didn't appreciate being dragged all over the place.

Two weeks after they were first introduced, Chloe learned to not touch him. He just kept ripping away from her.

Though now, a touch from Chloe was often done with a purposeful annoyance. She knows he doesn't like to be touched, just as he hates the nickname Felibear. Those were her greatest ways of annoying Felix and getting under his skin.

With Marinette, Felix was wary to be in touch with her.

Not only because she rammed him and nearly broke his nose the very first day of school, but he's been observing her.

She was a touchy person.

Her best Alya she was all over. She'd lay her head in her lap, would lean on her, sling her arm over the redhead's shoulder. To any outsider, the two could be mistaken together quite easily, if it wasn't a solid fact that Alya and Nino were dating.

Still, Felix was rather put off with how touchy Marinette could be, and was wary to have that touch come onto him.

It was enough that he received touch from Ladybug, though it wasn't nearly as bad as Marinette and Alya. Ladybug at most liked to lean on him or rest her arms on him. Sometimes she hold his arm, his wrist, or lock their elbows together. Felix largely finds he didn't so much, her touch wasn't like Chloe's, it was comfortable. Considerate. And those touches never lasted too long, he was allowed to move and do his own thing when he wanted, no restrictions to her touch.

And then he got to know Marinette.

She helped him get away from Lila, was a tolerable partner to work with in school, and surprisingly, kept a respectful distance from him, though his observations claimed that as friends, well, awkward friends; she'd be all over him.

As relieved and thankful as he was, he was starting to half expect the same treatment as Alya got.

For the first time in his life, Felix reached out and touched on his own free will.

A hand on Marinette's shoulder, a silent support as she faced Chloe.

And after that, that one little touch, a floodgate opened.

Every day whenever they meet up, there was a touch between them.

Shoulders brushed, knuckles knocked against each other, bodies leaning, hands on shoulder, sides pressed together.

The list goes on.

The their (embarrassing) reveal, the touch increased tenfold.

Marinette winds up all over him in some way, he reached out to touch her all the time, pull her into loose hugs, lean on her, and was even presses kisses to her brow, her nose, her cheeks, her lips…

Near their thirties, Felix found another he was happy to touch.

And could understand his mother and her need to shower her son with attention.

With chiming giggles, as Felix or Chat, he peppered his little Emma in kisses and nuzzles, tolerating her whenever she gave his face smacks, or tugged at his hair or ears. Every chance he could, he gave his little Emma all the love and physical affection he could give.

Felix was touchy with who he came in contact with, but unexpectedly, with those he was happy to be physical with, it was strange realize and learn that he could be all over them, just like his mother.


End file.
